Despedida
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: Es el ultimo dia de Ace en casa con Luffy, asi que los Hermanos D se despiden demostrandose todo su amor. ONE SHOT YAOI ACExLUFFY


**FANFIC: One Shot: ****Despedida****.**

**Categoría:** One Piece

**Pareja:** Ace x Luffy

**Tipo:** Yaoi

**Advertencia:** Lemon, Incesto, shota

**Genero:** Romántico

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años

**Concluido:** Si

**Notas del fanfic:**

One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor Eiichiro Oda. Esta historia no tiene ningún fin lucrativo ni comercial, es solo el tributo de una fan a tan maravillosa seria Manga/Anime.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Casi creí que no lo iba a terminar a tiempo ._

_No soy buena dando regalos, pero hoy es el cumple de mi capitán, así que me he esforzado para poder darle este pequeño one shot de su pareja favorita ._

_Pues espero que te guste Vto XD, y espero que les guste a todas las personas que lo lean._

**Despedida.**

- Ahh… mas… A-ace…

Los jadeos resonaban en toda la habitación, haciendo que la sangre del mayor corriera mas a prisa, casi podía sentir que iba a comenzar a arder.

- Es… Nnn… espera… - los movimientos se estaban volviendo mas frenéticos, salvajes, sumamente ardientes y desesperantes para ambos.

Pronto todo se volvió negro y asfixiante y el pecoso sintió como si hermano pequeño se vacía tras llegar a la cima del éxtasis en un devastador orgasmo.

Ace sonrió y se inclino ligeramente sobre él, levantándole el fleco y besando su frente con ternura.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto un poco preocupado.

El más joven tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración aun era entre cortada y jadeante. Abrió sus hermosos orbes negros y asintió con la cabeza, entreabriendo los labios de manera sensual para los ojos de su hermano.

Ace se inclino balbuceando para dar un salvaje beso a Luffy, introdujo su lengua y degusto el interior de su boca con deleite, saboreándola, gozándola, sintiendo electrizantes cosquilleos recorrer su propia lengua 

cada vez que rozaba la del menor; mordió su labio inferior y lo jalo suavemente mientras se separaba a desgana.

- Voy a moverme – anuncio el pecoso y espero a que Luffy asintiera antes de hacer lo propio.

A pesar de estar dentro de él hacia un rato, y de que el menor ya hubiese alcanzado el clímax, comenzó con movientes suaves y profundos, disfrutando su estadía en aquel santuario que tanto le gustaba visitar.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir como la razón lo abandonaba, dejando únicamente las dulces y electrizantes sensaciones que estremecían su cuerpo totalmente, pronto un cosquilleo nació de su miembro recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo al tiempo que una explosión de sensaciones sacudía su vientre haciéndolo vaciar su dulce miel en el interior de su pequeño hermano.

Al mismo tiempo Luffy había sentido como su miembro despertaba de nuevo y era complacido por el roce del cuerpo de Ace contra él, de manera que una nueva sensación de desahogo y placer inundo su cuerpo llevándolo una vez más a la gloria al tiempo que se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda del mayor y clavaba sus uñas en ella, casi sintió que no podría soportar tanto placer inundar su cuerpo, pero un nuevo beso se poso en sus labios, llenado su cuerpo de ternura e hinchando de amor su corazón.

- Te amo, Luffy… - susurro Ace de manera sensual al separar sus labios y contemplar sus preciosos ojos negros mientras unía sus frentes con devoción.

- Lo sé… - sonrió ampliamente el más joven mirándolo con ternura y timidez – yo te amo a ti, también, Ace.

El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquila, los hermanos D durmieron abrazados devotamente, como siempre hacían cuando el más pequeño estaba asustado o inseguro por algo, como habían hecho desde hacía años.

Finalmente llego la mañana, y Luffy se levanto perezosamente de la cama siguiendo el olor a carne hasta la cocina, donde su hermano estaba preparando el desayuno.

- Buen día, Luffy san – le sonrió el pecoso mientras revolvía la comida en la sartén.

- Huele bien – respondió Luffy ignorando totalmente el saludo y estirando una de sus manos de goma hasta la sartén - ¡QUEMA! – grito apartando la mano, casi tiraba la comida de no ser por los hábiles reflejos del mayor.

Ace negó con la cabeza dibujando en sus labios una amorosa sonrisa, aparto la sartén del fuego y saco un ungüento de la alacena, para enseguida encaminarse hasta su hermano y sujetar de manera delicada la mano que se había herido.

- Debes tener más cuidado – le dijo con suavidad acariciando con el ungüento la quemadura de su hermano.

- Duele… - se quejo el menor con lagrimillas en los ojos.

- Tranquilo – le sonrió el pecoso llevando la mano hasta sus labios y depositando un suave beso en ella -, ¿mejor? – inquirió apartando sus labios y mirándolo con ternura.

Luffy asintió tras un respingo, luego sonrió ampliamente dejándole claro a su hermano que ya estaba mejor.

- ¡Tengo hambre!

Ace le devolvió la sonrisa y se levanto a servir la mesa para que ambos desayunaran.

- **_Itadakumasu _-** exclamaron al unisonó antes de comenzar a devorar velozmente cuanto pudieran en lo que parecía una competencia por ver quién lo hacía más rápido.

Finalmente terminaron el desayuno y se quedaron cada uno en su silla esperando a que la comida bajara un poco.

El pecoso observo a su hermano y no pudo evitar sonreír amorosamente, le amaba más de lo que había amado a nadie jamás, con un amor que iba más allá de lo fraternal. Sabía que nadie aprobaría esa relación jamás, pero no le importaba, mientras Luffy lo amara igual, lo que los demás dijeran no le importaba.

Desvió la vista al recordar el por qué de que el pequeño estuviera asustado e inseguro la noche anterior, observo la puerta y la bolsa de viaje tirada junto a ella.

Luffy se dio cuenta del extraño silencio del mayor y lo observo curioso, para terminar mirando la misma bolsa de viaje junto a la puerta y sentir su pequeño corazón presionarse con pesar.

- Si esperas a que el abuelo termine de entrenarme podemos irnos juntos – comento el más chico tratando de convencer a su hermano una vez más.

- Ya lo hablamos, Luffy – le recordó al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza -. Debo buscar mis propios sueños.

- Lo sé… - asintió el pequeño con pesar.

- Ven – le pidió Ace apartando ligeramente su asiento de la mesa y haciéndole un ademan para que se sentara en sus piernas.

Luffy se levanto y se sentó donde su hermano le indico, enredando sus brazos de goma en el cuello del mayor y pegando sus frentes mientras un puchero triste se dibujaba en su cara y sus hermosos ojos negros se aguaban un poco.

- Te amo – le recordó Ace acurrucándolo entre sus brazos -, siempre te amare.

Luffy lo abrazo con más fuerza y hundió el rostro en su cuello a punto de romper a llorar.

- Y tu Luffy… ¿siempre me amaras?

- Por supuesto – aseguro incorporándose para poder verlo a la cara con expresión ligeramente ofendida -, ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

- No lo dudo – le aseguro Ace revolviéndole el cabello con ternura -, solo quería que lo dijeras – concluyo con la amplia y característica sonrisa de la familia D.

El más chico inflo las mejillas, enfadado.

- ¡No te rías de mi! – le ordeno.

Ace siguió sonriendo, pero más discretamente.

- Me encantas cuando te pones así – le dijo con voz sensual acercando su rostro al del pequeño.

- Ace… - susurro Luffy dejándose atrapar los dulces labios de su hermano, sintiendo esa calidez que solamente él era capaz de darle mientras se fundían en un beso suave y lleno de ternura y de amor.

**FIN.**

**Notas:**

Me quedo muy corto, pero me gusto mucho , espero que a ustedes también, en especial a VTOPHYA .

Besos y abrazos XDD.


End file.
